


We'll Stay Out Of Sight

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [209]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Music Is My Boyfriend meme: justamus asked for 259 - Oliver Queen, Jacob Stone  (Somewhere to Hide - Shiny Toy Guns)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Stay Out Of Sight

Stone went high; it seemed the only route left open to him, the hallways were a mass of seething, confused, panicking humanity, but the galleries were empty, closed until the grand opening.  Stone’s cover had included a curator’s badge, good enough that the scanner light flashed green and let him pass without a burble.

Racing along the corridor, white lab coat tails flapping and snapping at his legs, he was panting as the pitch of the crowd noise climbed steadily towards terror.

Ghost armies tended to have that effect when they arrived unannounced at a sponsor’s gala.

His goal was on a plinth at the far end of the long gallery, and as the lights flickered, struggling to stay on, Stone noticed the shadows didn’t move.  THe darkness was heavy, almost tangible, and he slowed, looking around for a light source, something flammible, anything to drive back the darkness.

A whisper of movement was his only warning before something sharp and cold pressed into the small of his neck, notching in between the vertebra.  “You,”A voice growled.  “Seemed to know where you were going.”

Slowly, not making any sudden movements, Stone pointed at the roiling shadows.  “It’s there. I know how to fix it.”

“But you stopped?”

Stone was poised, all adrenaline and anxiety to finish the job.  “I need light.  Light to defeat the darkness.  Then I can end this.”

He heard the man behind him take a breath.  “You sure,” he muttered, and Stone frowned, not sure if the words were for him.  Then, before he could decide, the man stepped back.  “Cover your eyes.”

Even with his hands over his face, the flash-bang was bright enough to make him wince.  “Thanks,” he said, already starting to run.

There was a deep chuckle behind him.  “Tell Jenkins Felicity says hello!”

Stone frowned, glancing back.  But the man was gone, and the artifact was just ahead, unguarded and ripe for the  taking.

Stone took it.

Later, he passed it along with the message to Jenkins.  “I am really beginning to hate that secret little smirk, Jenkins,” he told the older man.

“Of course you are.” Jenkins beamed at him, rolling the artifact away.


End file.
